Eri Minami
Eri Minami is a character from Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4: Temperance Arcana Social Link *Persona 4 The Animation: Temperance Arcana *Persona 4: The Golden: Temperance Arcana Social Link Design Eri is young women with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She wears faded darkish purple peacock coat with pink dress with darkish purple ribbon tied to her wrist, and dark pink slipper. Personality She is a kind and gentle person who wants her step son to accept her. Eri is soft spoken and somewhat timid by nature, but truly loves her step son, Yuuta. Unfortunately, she feels that she is incapable of being a good mother for him, initially causing a rift between the two. This changes when the protagonist helps the two understand one another, causing them to become much closer. Biography A young woman from the city, she is the stepmother to Yuuta, a child the protagonist takes care of during his daycare part-time job. She has a hard time adjusting to the new environment and has a trouble getting along with the headstrong Yuuta. Befriending her will help the Protagonist realize the potential of the Temperance Arcana. Her husband, Yuuta's father, is working abroad which leaves her in the house alone with her step-son, who doesn't accept her as his new mother. During social interactions with her, she mentions that she didn't know her husband had a son until right before she married him, but she thought it wouldn't matter, because her husband told her that she wouldn't have to work. As the Social Link develops further, Eri reveals to the Protagonist that she feels very distant from Yuuta as a mother, and from the other mothers who come to the day care, as well as feeling obligated to go back to her home in the city. She also apparently gets various bits of information from television, such as believing a person's fate is determined from the day they are born. Later on, Yuuta becomes afraid that his stepmother hates him, which seems to make the two of them even more distant from each other. During one of the visits to the day care, the Protagonist finds that Yuuta has an interest in Phoenix Ranger Featherman R, which he reveals to Eri during one of their conversations. Afterwards, Eri buys Yuuta a Featherman R DVD, which slowly seems to bridge the gap between them. During another visit with Eri, she breaks down from the stress of Yuuta's grades in school. Yuuta takes this as though the protagonist was bullying her, and retaliates by hitting him. Despite this misunderstanding, Yuuta and Eri's relationship begins to improve. By the end of the link, the Protagonist has managed to help the two become closer to one another. Yuuta finally accepts Eri as his mother, while she comes to realize that he's not really what his peers have been labeling him as, and that she had been afraid of facing him. She realizes that she was foolish to believe the TV and the spiritual lectures, and decides that she will no longer try to escape into her own personal time. She thanks the Protagonist on Yuuta's last day at the day care, and gives him the '''Clover Bookmark', which allows him to create Vishnu, the ultimate form of the Temperance arcana. Persona 4 The Animation In anime on August 18 she is first seen with Yu at parks. Then at the Summer Festival she along with Yuta watching fireworks and get along. Gallery Persona 4 Eri.jpg persona 4 anime Eri.jpg|Eri is seen with her stepson, Yuta watching the firework together persona 4 Eri 2.jpg persona 4 Eri 3.jpg Persona 4 Eri 4.jpg Category:Persona 4 Characters